Mascarada
by starsdust
Summary: Manigoldo y Albafica van en una misión de infiltración a Transilvania, donde Albafica tendrá que hacer algo que nunca imaginó. Capítulo 5/5, completo. Contiene shounen ai/BL ManixAlba :3
1. Toscana

**Título:** Mascarada

 **Temas:** Misterio, BL/shounen ai

 **Personajes:** Albafica, Manigoldo y un par de invitados especiales.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

 **Región de Toscana, Italia**

Donde Grecia olía a mar, Toscana olía a miel. En las afueras de Florencia, el sol acariciaba las colinas cubiertas de flores. Manigoldo respiró hondo, deleitándose en los aromas del aire y disfrutando de la sensación de la hierba tierna contra su espalda. Un poco más lejos, la figura de Albafica de Piscis se levantaba sobre la pradera como una torre de marfil, hermosa e inalcanzable. Llevaba un buen tiempo en silencio.

Manigoldo podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Albafica prefería las misiones en solitario, pero el viejo Sage les había asignado esta a ambos, y no era la primera vez.

—No te aflijas, Albita. Hicimos un buen equipo la vez anterior, ¿o no?

—No se trata de eso. Sabes lo que significa que haya dos de nosotros. Esto no será tan simple como parece.

—No me quejo si eso significa pasar más tiempo contigo.

Manigoldo guiñó un ojo, y Albafica dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado.

El agente del santuario que acudió al punto de encuentro parecía ser tan joven como ellos, un muchacho de cabellos revueltos y enormes ojos curiosos. Su nombre era Agostino, y a pesar de su juventud trabajaba como médico. Como era de esperarse, la mirada de Agostino fue a parar a Albafica apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para reparar en su presencia.

Manigoldo reclamó su atención con un chasquido de dedos, y el chico bajó la vista mientras balbuceaba una apresurada disculpa. La belleza de Albafica solía tener ese efecto en las personas, y Manigoldo empezaba a entender por qué a su compañero le resultaba tan fastidioso.

—Es un honor conocerlos —dijo Agostino, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por evitar mirar a Albafica—. Pero me temo que es ya demasiado tarde.

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué? —preguntó Manigoldo.

—La persona que el santuario busca se fue de Florencia durante la noche.

—¿Cómo puede ser? ¿No era que mañana es el día de la boda y todas esas cosas?

La misión tenía relación con una boda de la alta sociedad a la que tendrían que asistir para evitar un posible desastre, y Manigoldo había pasado todo el viaje fantaseando con las delicias de Toscana que serían servidas en el banquete. De un momento a otro, la soñada imagen de los quesos y los vinos se deshizo en mil pedazos, dejando paso a una vacía decepción.

—La boda fue suspendida. Y la novia está muerta. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer, excepto cortarle la cabeza, para evitar que regresara, como las otras...

Agostino apretó los puños, y al observarlo Manigoldo pudo jurar que por unos segundos la ráfaga de furia que lo consumía tomaba color y forma alrededor de ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres con que regresan? —intervino Albafica.

—Simplemente lo hacen. Incluso lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Personas a las que vi morir, y que fueron enterradas. Salen de sus tumbas, pero en general son apenas una sombra de lo que eran para entonces. Se convierten en otra cosa. Algo terrible, algo hambriento. Y estoy convencido de que ese hombre está involucrado.

—El novio, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Lord Ruthven —asintió Agostino—. Incluso ahora, nadie sospecha de él. Están ciegos. Sabe cómo manipular a la gente a su alrededor. Sabe lo que tiene que decir para tenerlos en la palma de su mano. Desde el primer momento sentí que él era diferente, y cuando investigué su procedencia me di cuenta de que su pasado estaba marcado por hechos inexplicables. Es mi culpa que se haya escapado esta vez...

—¿Tu culpa?

—Fui descuidado al seguirlo hasta Florencia. Quizás se haya ido porque se dio cuenta de que lo estaba espiando... Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso...

—Sí, probablemente haya sido tu culpa —dijo Manigoldo—. Deberías haber esperado por nosotros, como se te indicó desde un principio.

Esas palabras le robaron a Agostino la voz. Si la culpa pudiera tomar una forma física, en ese momento se hubiera convertido en una capa que lo cubría por completo. Aquel chico tenía las emociones tan a flor de piel que era doloroso observarlo.

—No creo que haya sido por ti, Agostino —dijo Albafica en un tono amable—. De ser así dudo que te hubiera dejado vivir.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo. En el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de Manigoldo, el caballero dorado notó el esfuerzo supremo del joven por contener las lágrimas.

—Sí, que crea que eres un mocoso descuidado no quita que esté de acuerdo con Alba. Y no importa adónde vaya, lo encontraremos.

—Tengo cierta idea de dónde pudo haber ido —dijo Agostino, y su voz sonó de pronto determinada y segura. El cambio de actitud fue repentino, y despertó el interés de los dos guerreros.

—¿Oh?

—El este de Europa. Transilvania.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Motas:** Jesús Barrero, la voz de Seiya, murió hoy, triste :(

En fin, aquí va el primer capítulo de una historia sin muchas pretensiones. Ya la terminé de escribir (estoy de vacaciones), así que 100% confirmado que ni voy a tardar mucho entre actualizaciones ni va a quedar colgada. Simplemente preciso revisar los otros capítulos para corregirlos. Son 4 capítulos en total, y este es el más corto.

No sé cada cuánto publicaré porque nunca publiqué de a partes una historia que ya estuviera completamente terminada XD Pero supongo que cada unos pocos días, así puedo releer y arreglar.

En esta historia va a haber referencias históricas y a un trabajo antiguo de dominio público del que hablaré mejor más cerca del final... No voy a adelantarme a explicarlo ahora porque será explicado en detalle más adelante, pero por ejemplo, Agostino es una versión ficcionalizada de una persona que existió. De todas maneras, ya hay suficientes pistas de por dónde va a ir la historia.

 **Sección de Preguntas Frecuentes: **

**Pregunta Más Frecuente:** "¿Pero qué pasa con IRRESISTIBLE? ¿Por qué torturas a la gente?"

 **Respuesta:** Lloro internamente por no haber estado pudiendo actualizarlo T_T ¡Lloro, les digo! He estado trancada en general para escribir, lo que explica la falta de actualizaciones. Tengo la esperanza de que esta historia me haya destrabado un poco, mi intención es volver a intentarlo ahora, que vengo con la energía para arriba.


	2. Transilvania

**Montes Cárpatos, Transilvania**

Transilvania era distinta de Toscana. Allí los bosques emergían de las entrañas de las montañas, amenazando con tragar a quienes se atrevieran a cruzar los difusos caminos que los atravesaban. Poseía una belleza antigua y misteriosamente perturbadora. Era fácil imaginar que algo observaba desde la espesura, incluso en pleno día. A veces, los paisajes se cubrían de niebla. En esta tierra las leyendas eran distintas a las de Italia. Hablaban de criaturas de la noche que enamoraban a los mortales. Manigoldo podía oler la muerte pisándoles los talones.

—Entonces, este Lord Ruthven tiene un viejo amigo que vive por aquí...

—Así es —respondió Agostino, quien había insistido en seguir actuando como su guía—. Y esa persona organiza anualmente un baile en su castillo. Estamos a pocos días de la fiesta. Lord Ruthven suele acudir a este evento, según lo que he podido averiguar.

El castillo en cuestión era visible desde la elevación donde se encontraban. Parecía formar parte de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, con su piedra añeja que se fundía con la ladera de la montaña.

—¿Qué te parece, Albafica? ¿Vas a bailar conmigo?

La mirada cortante de Albafica le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a cualquier otro, pero Manigoldo estaba acostumbrándose a reconocer dónde estaba el límite de su tolerancia, y aún estaba lejos de llegar a él.

—No creo que sea apropiado que acuda a un lugar tan colmado de personas. Sería un peligro para todos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer entonces, esconderte? ¿Cuál es el plan exactamente? ¿Ir y esperar a que el tipo haga algo sospechoso? No podemos simplemente atacarlo sin motivos.

—Sage habló de detenerlo antes de que hiera a más gente, pero si no tenemos la seguridad de que él está realmente detrás de todo esto...

—Oye, Toscana —dijo Manigoldo, dirigiéndose a Agostino—. En tu experiencia, ¿qué dirías que podría sacar a este imbécil de su cascarón?

El joven doctor, que se había mantenido al margen durante la pequeña discusión, se tomó un tiempo para reflexionar.

—Una mujer. Una mujer hermosa. Lord Ruthven siempre va por ellas.

Manigoldo dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Ah, así que nuestro inglés es un galán. ¿Qué te parece entonces usar una carnada para atraer su atención, Albafica?

La idea no pareció agradarle demasiado a su compañero, que hizo una mueca de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Arriesgar a alguien de esa manera para atraer algo que no sabemos qué tipo de poderes tiene?

—Pues algo tenemos que hacer, porque si no hay carnada este tipo atacará a una inocente de todas maneras. ¿Por qué no hay mujeres entre los dorados? Sería mucho más fácil en un momento como este... si Sage hubiera previsto... ¿Cómo pudo no preverlo si el mocoso este le había mandado los reportes?

Agostino estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Albafica fue quien habló antes de que él pudiera emitir palabra alguna.

—Si Sage nos asignó este trabajo es porque cree que podemos hacerlo con el menor daño colateral posible. Me opongo a involucrar a una persona inocente en este problema. Tiene que haber una manera.

—Sí, tiene que haberlo pensado bien... Ahora que lo mencionas...

Sage no era ningún tonto. A la hora de asignar misiones, solía hacerlo de manera que los designados fueran los más adecuados para las mismas, incluso cuando no fuera evidente a primera vista. Albafica suspiró, aún cruzado de brazos. Los rayos de luz del atardecer se deslizaban perezosamente entre el follaje, proyectándose delicadamente sobre la piel del caballero dorado hasta fundirse con los pliegues de su ropa. Una imagen tomó forma ante Manigoldo con tal claridad que le llevó a preguntarse cómo pudo no verlo antes. Por el rabillo del ojo supo que Agostino estaba viendo lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Albafica al percatarse de que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre él—. ¿Qué miran?

—Viejo zorro... —masculló Manigoldo. Albafica no pareció entender, y su confusión fue en aumento cuando su compañero se acercó a él.

—Cuidado... —advirtió, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

—Acaso la carnada... ¿eres tú?

Los ojos de Albafica se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué fue lo que vio Manigoldo en ellos? ¿Sorpresa? No, no realmente... Algo peor. ¿Rabia? ¿Decepción? ¿Humillación?

—Podría funcionar —se atrevió a opinar Agostino—. Con unos ajustes y la ropa adecuada, no sería difícil hacer que pasara por una mujer...

—¡No! —exclamó Albafica.

Manigoldo entendía la ira de Albafica, aquel para quien su apariencia física era más una maldición que una bendición, quien detestaba la superficialidad por sobre todas las cosas, quien era tratado constantemente por otros como si fuera un adorno exquisito en lugar más que un guerrero. Manigoldo entendía, sí, y sin embargo, las palabras que salieron de su boca se apilaron una tras otra sin permiso, y solo consiguieron empeorarlo todo:

—¡No te enojes! ¡Ni que fuera tan duro! Si tanto problema tienes pasar por mujer, estoy seguro de que por un poco de oro podríamos conseguir a alguna muchachita que acceda a ayudarnos, aunque que yo sepa las muchachas hermosas no crecen en los árboles, e incluso si así fuera... aunque no seas una chica, tú le ganas a cualquiera.

—¡Hay vidas en peligro y tú te burlas de mí! —bramó Albafica, perdiendo la compostura—. ¡Seguiré mi propio plan! —declaró antes de perderse entre la vegetación.

—No parece que la idea le haya caído bien... —murmuró Agostino.

—Mierda —Manigoldo gruñó entre dientes, frustrado ante su propia falta de cuidado, y decidido a arreglar su propio lío fue tras Albafica, siguiendo el rastro de su cosmos a través de los bosques.

Lo encontró no demasiado lejos, parado sobre una formación rocosa con vista a una pequeña cascada. Esta vez, Manigoldo decidió hacer lo posible para medir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Alba, sé que fui un bruto, y en realidad entiendo que tú...

—¿Crees que realmente podría funcionar? —interrumpió Albafica. La furia de su mirada se había suavizado, dejado lugar a una calma resignación. Manigoldo no estaba seguro de cuál era más inquietante.

—¿Qué?

—El plan del que hablaban.

—¿De verdad lo estás considerando?

—Si es para minimizar riesgos... es probable que sea efectivamente la manera más segura. Y tienes razón, es posible que Sage lo haya previsto. Desde un punto de vista estratégico, tiene sentido. Soy un guerrero, y este no es un rol que me agrade tomar. Pero no debería ser tan egoísta. Si este individuo es tan peligroso como para que Sage decida enviar a un caballero dorado a su encuentro, sería irresponsable que un civil tomara un lugar que puedo ocupar yo.

—Sage sabe el tipo de guerrero que eres. Tú eres mucho más que tu apariencia. Quien no puede ver eso está mal de la cabeza. Tampoco creas que me gusta mucho la idea de que seas usado como carnada... pero sé que si alguien sabe cómo defenderse, ese eres tú...

Albafica lo consideró con cuidado, y unos momentos después, Manigoldo creyó ver una pálida sonrisa asomarse en su rostro.

—No se lo vas a mencionar a nadie que no sea el Patriarca, ¿verdad?

—Tienes mi palabra.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hola, gente! Era en serio que no iba a tardar en actualizar.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el primer capítulo (a Anker no le pude agradecer personalmente porque no tenía cuenta, pero gracias). Lo aprecio montones, es muy importante saber que están ahí. Gracias además por compartir sus teorías y deseos conmigo :D Me da ganas de cocinarles galletitas y abrazarlos XD

Por cierto, dije que iban a ser 4 capítulos, pero mientras editaba el 4to terminé reescribiendo una parte que se alargó, y se convirtieron en 5. Ups. Sigo sin saber con qué frecuencia publicar esta historia. ¿Una vez a la semana? ¿Menos?

Pasando a otras cosas. ¡Ah, Transilvania! Es una región de Rumania que en cuanto a naturaleza es uno de los lugares más impresionantes del mundo. Estando allí se puede entender el porqué de las leyendas. Hay algo mágico en ese lugar, como si los bosques tuvieran alma.

Nunca fui muy fanática del poner a personajes masculinos en ropa femenina (más bien lo evito), pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y Albafica se prestaba demasiado en este caso XD Ocurrió que cuando me puse a investigar el personaje de Lord Ruthven (de cuyos orígenes hablaré más adelante), resultó que era muy apasionado por las mujeres. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto... Mi razonamiento fue el que imagino a Sage haciendo. "Este Lord Ruthven está obsesionado con las mujeres hermosas, ¿cómo podría llamar su atención en esta historia? No hay manera. Oh, un momento".

La razón principal del enojo de Albafica es que él no quiere que lo vean solamente como "el lindo", y ahí se dio cuenta de que Sage, una persona que él consideraba que lo respetaba como guerrero, al parecer le había asignado justamente el rol de "el lindo" para esta misión.

Pero eso no es todo. Albafica no sabe algunas cosas todavía XD


	3. Fiesta

**La fiesta.**

El disfraz de Albafica era perfecto. El vestido era de un azul delicado, con una capa que descendía por la espalda, y al ensancharse en las caderas el corte creaba la perfecta ilusión de una cintura estrecha. La tela envolvía sus antebrazos y la zona del pecho estaba cubierta por detalles blancos que ayudaban a disimular la falta de busto y se cerraban sobre su cuello. Llevaba el cabello recogido y parcialmente escondido en un sombrero. Albafica odiaba cada parte del atuendo, y había insistido cubrir la piel de su cuerpo lo máximo que fuera posible. Tenía terror de lastimar a alguien por accidente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Manigoldo.

—Hay demasiadas personas —susurró Albafica, apenas pudiendo ocultar un temblor en su voz. Apreciaba la manera en que Manigoldo estaba controlando sus comentarios, aunque por otra parte la actitud de fingido desinterés le generaba ansiedad. "Te ves bien", era todo lo que le había dicho al verlo aparecer con su traje de fiesta, y desde entonces había evitado mirarlo directamente.

—Recuerda que somos dos. No estás solo.

Manigoldo tomó la mano de su compañero y la apretó con suavidad.

—Cuidado —balbuceó Albafica.

—Estás usando guantes —le recordó Manigoldo, y con un resoplo dejó ir la mano enguantada que sostenía.

Inmediatamente Albafica echó de menos el contacto, que le servía de ancla en medio del caos. A su alrededor, todo y todos se movían de un lado a otro, como el mar sacudido por una tormenta. No había manera de mantenerse al margen de los movimientos de los concurrentes en el gran salón. Sonreían, se acercaban, saludaban, se rozaban contra su ropa. Demasiado cerca, demasiado...

—Oye, tú, cuidado —escuchó decir a Manigoldo—. ¿Qué te pasa? Mantén la distancia, idiota.

Le hablaba a algún invitado que se perdió en la multitud con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido.

—Esta es una idea terrible —dijo Albafica—. Todo esto es ridículo. No creo que vaya a funcionar.

Su mano había vuelto a buscar la de Manigoldo, que sonrió al percibir el gesto.

—Por lo que veo, ya está funcionando —señaló, haciendo un gesto disimulado hacia algunos de los invitados que seguían los movimientos de Albafica con interés—. Ahora solamente tenemos que ubicar al tipo este... Toscana sería útil en este momento.

—Permitir que Agostino viniera hubiera sido un despropósito. Ya se arriesgó lo suficiente.

—¿Qué tal si bailamos? La idea es llamar la atención del individuo después de todo, ¿verdad?

—No sé bailar.

—Es parecido a pelear... es cuestión de coordinar tus movimientos, y estar atentos a lo que está haciendo el otro también. Si sabes pelear, sabes bailar...

—Dudo que sea tan simple.

—Confía en mí.

Para sorpresa de Manigoldo, Albafica cedió y se dejó guiar hasta el centro de la pista, aunque el ceño fruncido delataba su tensión. Manigoldo susurró consejos y marcó el ritmo de los movimientos hasta conseguir que su compañero de baile bajara ligeramente la guardia, y poco después los ojos de todos estaban puestos sobre ellos. Había una mirada que pesaba más que el resto. Algo oscuro y antiguo que se movía entre el gentío.

Por momentos, Albafica creyó ver la sombra de una figura extraña por el rabillo del ojo, pero cada vez que creía haber identificado la fuente, la sensación se desvanecía. Manigoldo también lo sentía, con mucha más intensidad. Su rostro había quedado serio de un momento a otro.

—Lo encontré... —dijo el guardián de Cáncer en voz baja.

—¿Estás seguro?

La respuesta de Manigoldo vino en la forma de una sonrisa confiada. Se apartaron de la pista, y al llegar junto uno de los ventanales que daban al salón, Manigoldo arrinconó a Albafica contra la pared.

—Haz de cuenta que no me odias y mira detrás de mí, unos metros más atrás —indicó en un susurro—. Aquel hombre alto, de negro y violeta, que está con las tres mujeres... Está rodeado por almas en pena.

—¿Qué? Ya te he dicho que no te odio.

—¿De veras? —El comentario desarmó a Manigoldo, que se permitió por fin mirar a Albafica a los ojos, por primera vez desde que habían salido hacia la fiesta. Los encontró enormes y celestes, enmarcados por las suaves hebras del cerquillo que caía sobre su frente.

—Se está acercando...

Manigoldo se apartó de inmediato, y ocupó sus manos pasándolas entre su cabello para acomodar los mechones fuera de lugar, con poco éxito. El extraño pasó a su lado como si no lo viera. Era inusualmente alto, lo suficiente como para hacer que los caballeros dorados se vieran bajos en comparación.

—Disculpe, ¿señorita? —dijo, dirigiéndose a Albafica—. No creo haberla visto nunca antes. Permítame presentarme, soy Lord Ruthven.

Albafica apretó los labios, inquieto. No tenía claro cómo comportarse en ese tipo de situaciones, incluso a pesar de los consejos de Agostino. Tampoco había decidido qué hacer respecto a su voz, así que optó por hablar en un suave susurro. Si Lord Ruthven llegaba a preguntar sobre eso, inventaría una excusa.

—Un gusto.

El truco funcionó. El susurro iba bien con la ilusión de delicadeza. Lord Ruthven extendió su mano con una sonrisa.

—¿Me permitiría una danza?

Albafica asintió de mala gana, mientras agradecía internamente haber podido practicar un poco con Manigoldo. Y mientras Lord Ruthven guiaba la danza, las tres mujeres que antes lo habían rodeado a él se acercaron a Manigoldo y comenzaron a reclamar su atención. En otras circunstancias, Manigoldo quizás hubiera estado a gusto con la situación, pero ahora no quería perder de vista a Albafica.

—Eres de Italia, ¿verdad? —dijo una de las mujeres.

—¡Ah, siempre quise saber si es cierto lo que dicen de los italianos! —secundó otra de ellas.

—¡Es verdad! —rió la tercera.

Parecían hermanas y se volvían cada vez más intrusivas. Entre las tres bloqueaban el campo de visión de Manigoldo. Pronto, Albafica y Lord Ruthven desaparecieron entre el resto de los invitados. Poseído por un impulso irrefrenable, Manigoldo apartó de un manotazo a las hermanas, que se dispersaron entre risas.

—¡Ah, agresivo!

—Interesante.

—Es mío...

Estuvo seguro al ver los movimientos que hicieron al reagruparse como si nada hubiera ocurrido de que no eran humanas. Como definitivamente tampoco lo era Lord Ruthven, que había llevado a Albafica a un lugar más privado. Manigoldo maldijo por lo bajo mientras intentaba captar en vano un rastro del cosmos de su compañero que lo guiara hasta él.

El salón al que Albafica había sido conducido era más sencillo que el principal, y menos ruidoso.

—¿De dónde eres? —preguntó Lord Ruthven.

—Grecia —dijo Albafica, luego detenerse unos segundos a pensar en si decir la verdad o no.

—Ah, un lugar maravilloso. De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, tus ojos me recuerdan a los cielos de la costa del mar Egeo. Mirarte es casi como estar allí.

Albafica se preguntó si correspondía agradecer el comentario o no hacerlo, y al final se decidió por ignorarlo.

—¿Y tú de dónde eres...?

—Soy de Inglaterra, pero viajar es mi pasión. Creo que podría decir que soy de todas partes, a esta altura de mi vida. Pero si tengo que ser sincero, nunca había visto una belleza como la tuya. Es irreal.

Ah, de vuelta con ese tipo de comentarios. Albafica miró a su alrededor para hacer una revisión rápida de cuántas personas había cerca. Eran muchas menos que en el salón principal, pero seguían siendo demasiadas como para tomar acciones, más aún cuando Lord Ruthven no había hecho nada fuera de lo común. ¿Dónde estaba Manigoldo?

—La belleza no lo es todo en el mundo. Hay cosas mucho más importantes.

—Es cierto, pero es natural que llame la atención. Discúlpame si te he ofendido. Imagino que debe ser difícil para alguien como tú.

—¿Alguien como yo?

—Hay quienes son vanidosos, están tan enamorados de sí mismos que no pueden ver más allá. Pero tú no pareces ser así —Lord Ruthven tomó la mano de Albafica, que sintió su corazón acelerarse. Era una sensación desagradable, al contrario de lo que había sentido antes con Manigoldo—. Hasta pareces avergonzada de tu propia belleza.

—No tiene sentido aferrarse a algo tan superficial y efímero.

—No tiene por qué ser efímero. Hay maneras de conservarla.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Albafica con cautela. Lord Ruthven dio un rápido vistazo al salón y acercó su mano libre al rostro de Albafica, que intentó echarse hacia atrás. Por alguna razón, no pudo hacerlo.

—No temas —dijo el noble, para quien la tensión de Albafica no pasaba desapercibida—. Durante mucho tiempo he estado buscando a alguien con quien compartir mi vida. Es una vida solitaria, lo creas o no.

—Entiendo.

—Ah... sí, me doy cuenta. A ti también te pesa la soledad, ¿verdad? Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

—¿Qué?

Lord Ruthven se inclinó sobre Albafica para poder acercar palabras a su oído, y las dejó caer allí con suavidad.

—Quiero contarte mi secreto.

No fue un secreto con palabras. Llegó en la forma de una puntada de dolor intenso en el cuello que lo paralizó y se llevó con él todo lo que lo rodeaba, hasta que no quedó nada.

 _ **Continúa...**_

* * *

Me disculpo en general, por muchas cosas XD Si siguen leyendo, gracias.

El mito de los vampiros como lo conocemos hoy es bastante reciente, y es por eso que todos son tan densos a la hora de deducir qué está pasando XD En la época de Lost Canvas, estaba menos difundido y había versiones encontradas. No fue sino hasta el siglo XIX que el mito como lo conocemos hoy terminó de tomar la forma moderna.


	4. Sangre

No podía haber pasado mucho tiempo, porque la noche era aún profunda. Ya no estaba en el salón, sino en una habitación iluminada por velas. Todavía llevaba puesto el estúpido vestido, pero su cabello estaba ahora suelto. La cama sobre la que yacía era enorme y lujosa, muy diferente a las del santuario. Sintió algo mojado en el cuello, y tuvo la intención de tocar el lugar para saber a qué se debía la humedad, pero apenas pudo mover el brazo. Se sentía terriblemente débil.

—Mira, ha despertado —dijo una voz femenina.

Albafica la reconoció como una de las hermanas que había visto antes. Estaban las tres sobre la cama, rodeándolo. Cuando intentó levantarse, las tres reaccionaron como fieras, y usaron sus manos cual garras, para inmovilizarlo.

—¡Aún a pesar de que perdió tanta sangre, es fuerte! —exclamó una de ellas.

—¿Y el italiano? —preguntó otra.

—Perdido en los pasillos, buscando el camino entre las almas en pena del castillo.

Albafica intentó hablar, pero sobre su garganta se cerraron los dedos de la primera mujer, que se volvió hacia él siseando como una serpiente mientras dejaba entrever sus colmillos afilados. Durante unos segundos apenas, su rostro se transformó en algo terrible, una visión salida del infierno, de ojos rojos y mandíbula desencajada.

—Apártense —intervino una voz masculina. Era la voz de Lord Ruthven, aunque sonaba carrasposa y cansada, casi irreconocible—. Vayan a ocuparse del otro. No quiero cabos sueltos.

—Tú fuiste el que no tuvo suficiente cuidado —señaló una de las hermanas.

—Y aún te ves terrible... —comentó la segunda—. ¿Crees que podrás manejar a tu "princesa" en ese estado?

—¡Silencio! —exigió el noble. Era cierto que se veía ojeroso, y más pálido que antes, pero su presencia seguía siendo imponente.

— Cuida tus modales. Eres un invitado, después de todo —dijo la mayor de las mujeres al tiempo que se ponía de pie y llamaba a las otras con un rápido ademán.

Aunque no estuvieran ya sobre él, Albafica podía aún sentir las uñas de las tres clavándose sobre su piel, y la sensación solamente se disolvió una vez que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente como para perderse entre las tinieblas. Para entonces, Lord Ruthven era quien había ocupado su lugar, y la sombra que proyectaba su cuerpo sobre el de Albafica parecía tener un peso propio, que lo aplastaba hasta ahogarlo. ¿Era acaso un tipo de control mental?

—No mentiste sobre tu nombre, pero no eres una mujer —murmuró Lord Ruthven, deslizando una de sus manos bajo el vestido, y apartando las telas hasta dejar una de las piernas al descubierto—. Tampoco estoy seguro de que seas humano. Pero no importa, no puedo reclamar al respecto, dadas las circunstancias. Eres más hermoso que cualquier ser que haya conocido.

—Vas a morir —prometió Albafica. Su mirada furiosa se encontró con la de Lord Ruthven, que se mantenía calmada y segura, a pesar de estar ensombrecida por el agotamiento.

El noble ignoró las amenazas, y apoyó los dedos de su otra mano sobre la zona húmeda del cuello de Albafica.

—Tu sangre es extraña, me hizo pasar un mal trago al principio, tengo que admitir —comentó, como al pasar, y de la misma manera casual se llevó los dedos a la boca y lamió las gotas que los manchaban —. Dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo...

—¿Bebiste mi sangre?

—Ah, sí... Interesante, realmente. Como beber fuego. Llegué a creer que moriría. Qué ingenuo. No puedo morir. Supe cuando te vi que éramos parecidos, pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto. Tú también eres una criatura maldita. Condenada al aislamiento...

La idea de que ese hombre hubiera bebido de su sangre y no estuviera aún muerto le parecía imposible a Albafica, pero explicaba la desesperante sensación de debilidad que sentía. Tenía que concentrarse en elevar su cosmos rápido si quería romper el hechizo antes de que todo se saliera más de control.

—¿Mataste a todas esas personas?

—No es tan simple —dijo Lord Ruthven en un suspiro—. Buscaba a alguien que me hiciera compañía. La soledad, como sabrás, puede ser algo terrible cuando no la eliges voluntariamente. Les di la oportunidad de convertirse en lo que soy, porque ellas así lo querían. Pero fueron débiles. Volvieron convertidas en cadáveres vivientes, porque sus mentes no sobrevivieron el proceso. Es difícil crear un vampiro, sabes...

—¿Vampiro..?

Así que ese era el nombre que se daba a sí mismo, como el animal conocido por alimentarse de sangre. Albafica recordó las historias de Agostino sobre las mujeres que volvían de la muerte, y estas le hicieron pensar en las leyendas de humanos malditos que devoraban a otros, que cambiaban de forma, de criaturas oscuras, de fantasmas corpóreos, pero las historias se contradecían entre sí.

—Lo que he estado intentando hacer no es distinto de lo que hizo tu maestro contigo. El proceso de crear un vampiro también implica un intercambio de sangre.

—¿Cómo sabes de mi...?

—¿Tu maestro? Lugonis, ¿verdad?

La mención a Lugonis hizo que el cuerpo de Albafica se tensara aún más, y el remolino de sentimientos comenzó a deshacer las ligaduras invisibles que lo mantenían inmóvil. Lord Ruthven debió responder con rapidez para mantenerlo a raya.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

—No tienes por qué luchar contra mí —dijo Lord Ruthven, en lo que fue un ruego desesperado más que una orden—. Tu mente gritaba su nombre cuando bebí de ti. Lugonis. Él te convirtió en una máquina de matar al final de cuentas, ¿o no? Sería una lástima que el tiempo se llevara tu fuerza y tu belleza. Y si te unes a mí, dejarías de estar solo...

—No... —musitó Albafica. Su visión comenzaba a nublarse con esas odiosas lágrimas que siempre estaban al acecho, y contra las que no podía hacer nada cuando alguien mencionaba a su maestro.

—Oye, idiota —terció alguien más—. ¿Quién te dijo que él está solo?

La voz pertenecía a Manigoldo, que se materializó de lo que pareció ser la nada, y el instante de distracción que generó bastó para que Albafica consiguiera despejarse y empujar a Lord Ruthven hacia atrás, con tal fuerza que este se estrelló contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

—¿Tú...? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Tengo mis contactos... Acubens! —exclamó Manigoldo, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el inglés.

No llegó a alcanzarlo, porque antes de que pudiera tocarlo, su objetivo desapareció ante sus propios ojos, dejando en su lugar mariposas que comenzaron a esparcirse por toda la habitación y a volar en patrones descontrolados, con tanta violencia que sus alas rasgaban la piel al rozarla.

—¿Mariposas? Cuidado con ellas... —advirtió Albafica.

—¡Maldito cobarde, eso es trampa! ¿Así que dividiste tu alma en varias partes? Me lo harás más fácil entonces... Sekishiki Kisouen!

Un fuego azul surgió de la palma de Manigoldo. Atraídas inevitablemente por la llama, las mariposas comenzaron a dar vueltas frenéticamente en dirección hacia ella. Incapaz de resistir la técnica, Lord Ruthven se vio forzado a abandonar esa forma fragmentada y volvió a su propio cuerpo, tan desgastado por el esfuerzo que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

—¡Ah, te dolió! —se jactó Manigoldo—. ¡Ahora voy a mandar tu alma al infierno!

—Es inútil que lo intentes... —respondió Lord Ruthven —. No puedo morir. Ya lo he intentado yo mismo de muchas maneras. Mi alma no puede ir a ninguna parte.

—No sé qué tan cierto sea eso —intervino Albafica. Su voz hizo eco en la habitación, agitada—. Puede que seas resistente a mi sangre, pero esa rosa va a quitarte toda la que tengas... Y no creo que puedas vivir así. Bloody Rose.

—¿Cuándo...? —dijo el vampiro. No pudo, por más que lo intentó, recordar en qué momento podría Albafica haberle clavado en el corazón la rosa que estaba consumiendo rápidamente su sangre.

El desenlace ineludible llegó poco después. Manigoldo se acercó al cadáver desangrado para examinarlo, e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Se ve bastante muerto desde aquí... Quizás tendría que hacer una de esas cosas que Toscana recomendó... ¿cortarle la cabeza? ¿Qué te parece, Alba? —preguntó—. ¿Alba...? —insistió, al no recibir respuesta de su compañero.

—Tenía razón —murmuró Albafica. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo —. Somos similares, él y yo...

—¿Similares? ¿Un tipo que va por la vida dejando un reguero de muertos vivientes tras él, porque sí, y tú, un caballero de Atenea? No me parece...

—No entiendes. Yo maté a mi maestro, con esta misma sangre.

La mención a la sangre hizo que Manigoldo reparara en la herida que Albafica tenía en el cuello, y en el camino escarlata que descendía desde ella hacia el pecho, manchando los encajes y la tela en su camino.

— Estás sangrando... ¿Qué te hizo?

—Aléjate. Es peligroso.

—Alba...

Las protestas de Albafica no fueron suficientes para mantener lejos a Manigoldo, que rasgó su capa para cubrir la herida con un retazo creado a partir de ella. Una vez que los reproches se calmaron, el guardián de Cáncer apretó contra sí a Albafica, y poco después lo sintió aflojarse en sus brazos.

 _ **Continúa...**_

* * *

Con esta parte cuestioné mis decisiones de vida porque detesto hacer escenas de peleas XD LO DETESTO.

El tema de que un vampiro se pueda transformar en mariposas no es una fumada, sino viene de una tradición rusa. En el siguiente, que es el último, voy a explicar un poco más de eso y de las tres hermanas. Y del propio Lord Ruthven, que es de hecho un personaje de un cuento del siglo XIX llamado "El Vampiro", escrito por John Polidori. Lo tomé prestado para aquí, para usar un vampiro que no fuera muy conocido J

Antes de este fic releí los gaidens de Albafica y Manigoldo (en el de Manigoldo aparece Albafica... y queda claro que Mani encuentra a Alba atractivo, es el mejor regalo que Teshirogi pudo darnos). Si hay algo que me divierte es la idea de escribir una historia que se sienta como un "gaiden con BL". Algo que tiene Albafica en su gaiden es que le mencionas al maestro y lo afectas de una manera peligrosa XD En su gaiden llora más de una vez, pobre, y también cae MUY fácil ante la técnica de alguien que le hizo bajar la guardia, y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que la razón por la que se desmayó es que le hicieron algo (WTF, ALBA?).

Ese incidente en particular me hizo preguntarme: ¿cómo es que Alba no se preguntó qué había pasado realmente, al despertar? No tendría que ser algo que le pasara todo el tiempo. Creo que habla un poco de la ingenuidad que Alba puede llegar tener, por más que se haga el superado, y de sus puntos débiles, tanto físicos como emocionales. Pero eso me sirvió para sentir que esa falta de cuidado podía ser usada para esta historia, donde Alba es aún más joven (esta historia vendría a ocurrir poco después del gaiden de Manigoldo, así que Alba tendría 18 o 19 y Mani 20 o 21. Alba consiguió la armadura a los 16).

También podría hablar de mis sentimientos sobre Lugonis, el maestro de Albafica, pero mejor no... Hay razones por las que Lugonis me enoja. Lugonis es interesante, pero su manera de proceder destruyó emocionalmente a Albafica (como estuve hablando con una de las personas que comentó). Pero bueno, ese es otro tema (o sea: estoy de acuerdo con Lord Ruthven en esto).

En fin, el capítulo 4 iba a ser originalmente el último, pero cuando me puse a editarlo, empezó a alargarse mágicamente, y parió un nuevo capítulo (?). Como una parte no tenía mucha conexión con la otra, lo dividí. En el siguiente capítulo se acaba seguro, a no ser que cuando vaya a editarlo de vuelta se multiplique (a estas alturas lo dudo). Y habrá un poco más de desarrollo de Mani x Alba, que viene faltando.

Es complicado hacer algo que termine con que todos vivieron felices para siempre, tratándose de Mani y Alba, pero adelanto que será esperanzador, al contrario que otras de mis historias con Alba, donde ha habido mucho angst XD Creo que se merecen un arco menos angst, y releer los gaidens me dio ideas.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron.

Ya contesté excepto a reviewer "A" y a britzy (gracias)! "A", hay algo que quería comentar sobre tu comentario: ¡Bien por darte cuenta de que Manigoldo no podría usar el Sekishiki contra Lord Ruthven! Si lo hubiera intentado, hubiera salido mal (en una versión anterior lo intentaba).

Con respecto a la actitud de Manigoldo durante el baile, es algo que espero que quede un poco más claro en el próximo capítulo (a no ser que se pierda en la edición), pero Manigoldo se aguantó las ganas de decirle piropos a Alba porque:

a) Había metido demasiado la pata antes con su bocaza descontrolada.  
b) Sabía que Albafica estaba muriéndose por dentro en esa situación, y no quería hacerlo sentirse peor.

c) Probando un acercamiento sutil (funcionó).

Fue duro para Manigoldo aguantarse, por eso trataba de no mirarlo mucho tampoco.

¡Gracias por no huir y por acompañarme en mis vacaciones con esta historia, gente! Porque realmente lo aprecio mucho XD Y al que además de leer el capítulo haya llegado hasta acá luego de leer estas notas kilométricas, un abrazote gigante, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;D


	5. Irreal

La habitación desaparecía y aparecía. Su cuerpo había decidido dejar de obedecerle. Manigoldo decía que todo estaría bien. Le pedía perdón. La voz se escuchaba inquieta, agitada incluso. Luego, sintió que se elevaba, como si hubiera ganado alas, y así, arrastrado por una ráfaga de otro mundo, fue llevado a otra parte.

El otro lugar era tibio, y olía a madera y fuego. Albafica buscó incorporarse, pero se encontró atrapado dentro de la propia ropa que estaba usando. Era pesada, húmeda y molesta, y estaba en todas partes: arriba, abajo, a los costados. Quiso decirle a Manigoldo, pero no hizo falta. Él sabía. Le pidió que se quedara quieto, y cortó a través de la tela para liberarlo. Alguien más se acercaba, pero Manigoldo no dejaría que nadie se aproximara. Era una promesa.

Su piel pasó a ser recorrida por una caricia acuosa que se fue llevando consigo los rastros de sangre y sudor. La sensación era íntima, familiar y al mismo tiempo lejana, como el escurridizo recuerdo de los labios de Manigoldo, que había experimentado alguna vez, antes del ritual de Piscis. O quizás hubiera sido incluso después. O quizás no. O quizás eso hubiera sido un sueño, aunque ahora se sentía real. Tenía que ser real, aunque en verdad no importaba, porque de a poco todo tomó la forma que tenía que tener, y cada pieza fue a parar en el lugar correcto. Ya no había miedo, ni ansiedad, ni dolor. No hacía falta elegir entre un camino u otro, porque era libre de ir adonde quisiera.

No quería ir a ninguna parte. Estaba en el lugar correcto, donde todos los senderos se encontraban. Manigoldo estaba allí también. Siempre estaba allí, esperando por él. Así que esta vez, Albafica fue quien le pidió que se acercara, invitándolo con una caricia tímida a compartir su espacio. El cuerpo de Manigoldo era caliente, firme, rugoso en algunas zonas. Su boca tenía un dejo del vino que habían servido en la fiesta. Albafica había evitado beber, pero el aroma tentador de las uvas despertaba ahora su sed. Quiso probarlo, saborearlo hasta que se volviera parte de él.

Era más dulce y más intenso de lo que imaginaba. Pero no era real, al final de cuentas. Por supuesto que no. Despertó para encontrarse de vuelta preso de las limitaciones de su cuerpo real. En ese mundo Manigoldo no estaba sobre él, ni mucho menos era parte de él. Sin embargo, esa no era la primera vez que tenía sueños así. Últimamente se estaban volviendo más frecuentes. Un lamento, entre avergonzado y abatido, se le escapó antes de que pudiera silenciarlo.

—¿Albafica? —dijo Manigoldo. Estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, y vestía ropa de civil. Albafica desvió la mirada con rapidez al sentir un torbellino de calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

—¡Ah, señor Albafica, qué alivio que esté despierto!

Esa era la voz de Agostino, quien se había quedado esperando por ellos en la posada donde ahora se encontraban. El olor a madera quemada era definitivamente real. La estufa a leña estaba prendida.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí, Manigoldo? —preguntó Albafica—. ¿Me tocaste?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Manigoldo—. Tuve que traerte hasta aquí, y no podía dejarte esa ropa sucia que tenías puesta. No hice nada fuera de lo necesario. ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¡Tengo mis principios también!

Albafica respiró hondo y dedicó unos momentos a entender lo que podía haber ocurrido. Su piel ya no estaba sucia, y los lugares donde había recibido cortes estaban vendados. Llevaba puesta una camisa limpia que le quedaba un poco demasiado grande.

—Esto no es mío —comentó Albafica mientras examinaba la prenda.

—Ah, sí —dijo Manigoldo—. No quería perder tiempo buscando tu ropa, así que te puse algo mío... es lo mismo, ¿no? No tienes por qué devolvérmelo, te lo puedes quedar.

—Pero la sangre...

Manigoldo siguió el camino de la mirada de Albafica hasta la mesita sobre la que se veían algunos paños húmedos, todavía ensangrentados, y un cuenco con agua. La inquietud de Albafica endurecía los delicados rasgos de su rostro de una manera cruel.

—Tuve cuidado, no te preocupes tanto —se apresuró a explicar Manigoldo—. Soy un caballero dorado, después de todo. Tengo otras formas de protegerme. Y ya ves que estoy bien vivo ahora mismo. ¿O querías que dejara que Toscana te curara?

—¡No hubiera sido problema, hubiera tenido cuidado también! —secundó Agostino—. Tengo experiencia en tratar pacientes peligrosos. Soy médico, después de todo.

A pesar de que muchos otros se llamaban a sí mismos médicos, incluyendo a los barberos del pueblo con los que a veces debía competir por los pacientes, Agostino tomaba sus estudios y su profesión muy en serio. Manigoldo, sin embargo, no parecía creer que eso significara mucho.

—¿Experiencia de cuánto, tres meses? Me resulta difícil de creer que tengas más de 15 años.

—Y a mí me resulta difícil creer que el señor Albafica sea tan peligroso como para que no se me permitiera acercarme a ayudar

La pequeña discusión fue una distracción bienvenida para Albafica, que se sentó sobre la cama y habló por encima de los otros dos.

—Es mejor así. De hecho, lo más prudente hubiera sido que no se me acercara ninguno de los dos.

Las advertencias de Albafica no acababan de convencer a Agostino, pero eran suficientes como para que se diera cuenta de que no valía la pena llevarle la contra.

—No creo que hubiera podido mantener a Manigoldo lejos, porque se nota que él se preocupa por usted... —dijo el chico—. Estuvo a su lado casi todo este tiempo.

 _¿Todo este tiempo?_ pensó Albafica. Afuera, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Cuántas horas? Manigoldo, que usualmente no escatimaba en palabras, y a veces hablaba demás, guardó silencio. Se veía cansado.

—¿Qué hicieron con mi otra ropa? —preguntó Albafica.

—Toscana sugirió que la quemáramos, así que eso hicimos. Estaba manchada de sangre.

—Con todo el dinero que salió ese vestido... —se lamentó Agostino. Manigoldo meneó la cabeza con desdén.

—¡Sage se lo merece por tacaño, y por meternos en esto sin avisar! ¡Ahora estoy más convencido que nunca de que el viejo lo tenía todo planeado!

—Igual es una pena... —insistió Agostino—. Además, se veía muy hermoso... el vestido.

La clara incomodidad de Albafica hizo que el chico se arrepintiera inmediatamente de su comentario. Se preguntó si sería mejor salir antes de poder volver a decir algo inadecuado, o si tendría que pedir perdón, o si acaso el santuario cortaría lazos con él, o si la manera en que Manigoldo lo miraba significaba que pronto sabría qué tan poderoso era un caballero dorado, o si sería el mismo Albafica el que se encargaría de él.

—Bueno, basta —dijo Manigoldo, en un tono grave y calculadamente amenazador—. No le prestes atención, Alba. Te ves mejor al natural.

Aunque irritado, Albafica decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto, y cambió de tema.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Lord Ruthven? —preguntó.

—La rosa en el pecho parece haber sido suficiente.

—Me hubiera gustado poder ver eso… —dijo Agostino—. Una rosa asesina.

—Pero no era una rosa cualquiera —aclaró Manigoldo—. Ese tipo de rosas son afiladas como estacas, te aseguro. De todas maneras, me aseguré de cortarle la cabeza al cadáver, por las dudas. ¿Piensas que será suficiente, Toscana?

—Las veces en que lo probé parece haber funcionado. No sé realmente, soy médico de personas, no tengo mucha experiencia con... monstruos... o lo que fuera que fuera eso.

—Vampiro —murmuró Albafica—. Ese es el nombre que usó.

—¡"Vampiro"! Voy a tener una historia interesante que contarle a mis nietos, supongo...

—Sí, lo que sea —habló Manigoldo—. Ahora, si te parece, nosotros dos tenemos que discutir temas que no te incumben.

El pedido de privacidad fue amable, para los estándares de Manigoldo. Agostino asintió, y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación con premura.

—Estaré abajo —dijo, antes de retirarse—. Y, por cierto, perdió mucha sangre, señor Albafica. Cualquier otro tipo de persona hubiera muerto. Por favor, descanse y siga las indicaciones que le dejé a Manigoldo, ¿sí? Estaré al servicio del santuario siempre que me necesiten. Y perdón...

—Gracias por todo, Agostino —se despidió Albafica. Sonreía, y eso fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Manigoldo, que venía observándolo con disimulo en búsqueda de signos de mejoría.

—Sage seguramente sabía con qué tipo de criatura estaba lidiando desde el principio —dijo el caballero de Cáncer, una vez que quedaron solos—. Viejo zorro. Típico...

—Me tomó por sorpresa. Bajé la guardia.

—No te tortures. Está muerto, después de todo.

—¿Y las tres mujeres?

—Ah, ellas. Sí, me sorprendió su actitud. Digamos que yo estaba un poco... perdido en el castillo. Se me aparecieron cuando te buscaba y me guiaron hasta ti. Solamente tuve que usar el Sekishiki para entrar en la habitación. Ellas dijeron que el tal Lord Ruthven era ahora un invitado indeseado y que había sido rudo con ellas. Incluso me desearon suerte —explicó Manigoldo, ante la asombrada mirada de Albafica—. Pero suficiente de eso. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de cómo es eso de que no me odias?

—No seas tonto.

—¡Solo quiero saber, nada más! —exclamó Manigoldo, mientras se encogía dramáticamente de hombros.

—Manigoldo...

—Por ejemplo, estando dormido dijiste mi nombre varias veces. ¿Acaso aparecí en tus sueños?

La pregunta fue hecha en un tono travieso, pero dejó a Albafica lívido. Los recuerdos de las caricias del sueño volvieron a él, y se volvieron abrumadores cuando notó que la tela de la prenda que tenía puesta tenía rastros del cosmos de Manigoldo.

—No —alcanzó a mentir, apenas.

Manigoldo lo miró con desconfianza, y Albafica bajó la cabeza para evitar verlo a la cara. Era mejor dejar que se preocupara a que supiera la verdad.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Pero tenemos que volver al santuario.

—No hasta que mejores un poco más.

—¡Dije que estoy bien! —protestó Albafica.

Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de picardía en Manigoldo, cuya actitud destilaba inquietud y preocupación.

—Siempre haces de cuenta que estás bien, pero... —comenzó a decir. Albafica no le permitió terminar.

—Cállate.

—Está bien, no te enojes —dijo Manigoldo. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda—. Si quieres estar solo, entiendo. Pero necesitas recuperarte un poco más antes de que volvamos.

Tenía la intención de salir del cuarto, pero cuando empezaba a alejarse, la voz de Albafica lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo más difícil de lo que es? —dijo el pisciano, y sus palabras casi se perdieron en un suspiro.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó Manigoldo, volviéndose hacia Albafica.

—Tú, Shion, los otros... No entienden por qué hago esto. No entienden que realmente es peligroso para ustedes, no importa cuántas veces lo repita. Lo mejor para todos es que me mantenga lejos del resto.

En su voz había frustración, tristeza, y la sombra de una rabia que Manigoldo no supo a quién iba dirigida.

—¿Para todos? No parece ser lo mejor para ti, si tengo que juzgar por lo que veo.

—Te equivocas porque no sabes de qué hablas —dijo Albafica. Apretaba en sus puños la tela de las sábanas, como buscando algo a lo que aferrarse—. Es mejor así.

—¿Quién te dijo eso, tu maestro? —preguntó Manigoldo. Albafica dio un respingo al escucharlo mencionar a Lugonis, y luego gruñó, enojado consigo mismo al comprender que ya no podría detener las lágrimas—. Ah, lo supuse...

—No sabes el tipo de persona que era mi maestro —espetó Albafica.

—Pero sé el tipo de persona que eres tú. Siempre estás preocupándote por los otros. Eres mucho mejor persona que yo, si vamos al caso.

—No, Manigoldo... —sollozó Albafica, al tiempo que escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Manigoldo se acercó y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, esta vez más cerca de la cabecera. Para su desconcierto, Albafica no le pidió que se apartara.

—¿No te digo? Hasta te hice llorar, ahora... Mira, si quieres desquitarte conmigo, adelante —dijo Manigoldo, señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar—. Me lo merezco. Pégame, o clávame una rosa, o lo que quieras.

—No seas ridículo.

Tardó un par de minutos en controlar las lágrimas, y terminó de secarlas con la manga de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Definitivamente no podría devolverla. Manigoldo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Albafica levantó la cabeza. A pesar de sus ojos enrojecidos, seguía viéndose condenadamente hermoso.

—¿Ves? Eres demasiado gentil.

—No me hagas cambiar de opinión —advirtió Albafica.

—¡Ah, ese es el Albafica que conozco! —rió Manigoldo y acompañó esas palabras apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza del otro.

Lo había hecho sin pensar, y se arrepintió de inmediato. Sin querer importunar más a Albafica, comenzó a alejar el brazo. En una fracción de segundo, sus miradas se encontraron, y Albafica se sorprendió a sí mismo tomando a su compañero por la muñeca para evitar que se apartara. Manigoldo no supo cómo reaccionar, demasiado confundido por el cosquilleo que le producía la sensación de los sedosos dedos de Albafica cerrados alrededor de su muñeca. Ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que Albafica soltó a Manigoldo.

—Disculpa.

Sus manos estaban ahora apoyadas sobre su regazo, y temblaban ligeramente. Manigoldo las miró, y luego a Albafica, que se ruborizó un poco, pero mantuvo su mirada con altivez. Tuvo la sensación de que Albafica quería decir algo más, pero un nudo en la garganta detenía sus palabras antes de que estas pudieran salir.

Así que despacio, como tanteando el terreno, Manigoldo se arriesgó a tomar una de las manos del pisciano entre las suyas. Estaba preparado para retirarse ante el menor signo de rechazo, pero este nunca llegó. La mano estaba tibia y era delgada, como la había palpado a través del guante, solo que esta vez no había nada que lo separara del contacto directo con la piel.

—Lo que dije antes es verdad, Albafica. No estás solo.

Sabía que este momento no duraría mucho. Sospechaba que se escaparía como arena entre sus dedos en un día ventoso, y pasaría a ser un recuerdo de esos que empiezan a decolorarse hasta que cuestionas que realmente hayan existido. Pero por ahora era real, y era suyo.

 **FIN~**

* * *

Hola XD

Me sentiría mal de haber hecho llorar a Albafica dos veces sino fuera porque Shiori Teshirogi también lo hizo llorar mucho en su gaiden XD Lugonis parece ser una especie de trigger de emociones para Alba.

Pero bueno, primero lo primero, volvamos a este fic:

 _¿Fue el sueño de Albafica de aquí solo un sueño?_

Sí, aunque queda abierta la posibilidad de que en el pasado haya pasado algo y en el futuro pueda pasar, esta vez en particular fue solo una fantasía. Lo soñó.

Lo imaginé como esas cosas que pasan cuando tu cerebro convierte elementos de tu alrededor cuando estás medio dormido en una parte de tu sueño. Por ejemplo, en el sueño alguien golpea la puerta insistentemente, y en la realidad es porque un vecino está clavando un clavo.

En este caso, Manigoldo sí limpió la sangre de Alba, pero no hizo nada sexual porque Alba no estaba en condiciones de elegir nada, y Alba transformó esa sensación en un sueño con contenido sensualoide XD En los sueños uno no cuestiona, así que Alba estaba lo más tranquilo. A Mani le hubiera gustado saber de ese sueño.

Luego, como mencioné antes, Lord Ruthven es el vampiro de la que es considerada una de las primeras historias de vampiros moderna, llamada —AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA— "El Vampiro" de John Polidori.

Cuentan que Lord Ruthven estaba basado en el escritor Lord Byron, muy famoso por sus dotes de seducción, entre otras cosas. John Polidori era el médico de Lord Byron. El abuelo de Polidori fue a su vez Agostino Polidori (1714—1778), que también era médico y poeta.

A Agostino, que fue una persona real, lo tomé prestado también para esta historia y lo convertí en agente del santuario porque encajaba en la línea de tiempo y me parecía divertido incluir a alguien que tuviera alguna relación con Polidori. Así que ya saben, quizás dentro de 300 años alguien vaya, los Googlee a ustedes y los incluya de secundarios en una historia XD

En mi imaginación, Agostino crece, y tiene un hijo al que le cuenta esta historia. Ese hijo a su vez se la cuenta a su propio hijo, que termina escribiendo "El Vampiro", inspirándose en algunos elementos de la misma XD

En el cuento El Vampiro, Lord Ruthven se enamora de una hermosa chica griega y mata a una novia. Si hay algo que le gusta a Lord Ruthven en el cuento son las mujeres... cuando decidí que lo usaría a él, me encontré ante el problema de cómo llamar su atención, y ahí fue que terminé llegando a la conclusión de que tendría que hacer algo como lo que hice con Albafica.

Podría haber utilizado a Drácula como el vampiro, pero quería usar a uno menos obvio. Pero la idea es que ese castillo es de Drácula, por eso están las "tres hermanas", que pertenecen al universo de Bram Stoker. Otro vampiro que llegué a considerar fue Carmilla (de Sheridan LeFanu), aunque Carmilla es lesbiana, por lo que como a Lord Ruthven, también le gustan las mujeres. Así que Alba hubiera tenido que pasar por lo mismo (?).

Por último, espero que se entienda por qué querría Sage mandar a dos y no a uno, si quería un enfoque más cuidadoso. Albafica era el más adecuado por el tema de la sangre. Él solo hubiera podido, pero se le hubiera complicado tomar la iniciativa a la hora de infiltrarse en los contextos sociales y llenos de gente donde a Lord Ruthven le gustaba moverse. Para eso necesitaba un empujón.

Tampoco hubiera nunca llegado a la conclusión de disfrazarse sin tener a Manigoldo ahí para que se diera cuenta y lo presionara un poco XD Y además, que fueran dos servía de backup para emergencias. Aunque en la realidad no se precisa una excusa. En el gaiden de Manigoldo, Sage mandó a Mani con Alba a la misión. Mani se entiende, pero ¿por qué Alba? ¿Porque uno de los villanos era muy lindo también, acaso, y quería ganarle a Albafica el puesto de El Más Lindo del Mundo (ESO PASA DE VERDAD, CHICOS XD #LCgaidens)?

Bueno, gente. Ha sido un gusto. Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Ya les respondí, pero me faltó A, así que gracias A por tu maravilloso y super detallado comentario (nunca te disculpes por dejar un comenatrio largo, es genial recibir uno T_T). Lo que pasaba en una versión anterior, cuando Mani usaba el Sekishiki, es que directamente no funcionaba. En mi imaginación los vampiros sí tienen alma, pero para respetar la tradición, Manigoldo no hubiera podido separarla del cuerpo del vampiro. A la habitación entró usando el Sekishiki, ya que por lo que se ha visto, con el Sekishiki no solo se puede mandar un alma al Yomotsu, sino que también se puede usar de medio de transporte entre distintos lugares. Justamente mencionaste a Ávido de los gaidens, así que veo que le prestaste atención a los detalles, porque fue exactamente en lo que pensé al hacer esa escena (releí furiosamente cada pelea en que hubieran luchado Manigoldo y Albafica XD).

Una cosa que me gusta hacer cuando pienso en una historia es ver cómo puedo aprovechar una técnica para un cierto propósito. Entre los mejores regalos que me ha hecho Shiori Teshirogi está que en Fiebre inventé una técnica de Acuario que servía para crear una ilusión de determinada manera, y al año siguiente Teshirogi usó una ténica nueva muy parecida para el gaiden de Dégel. Me quería morir porque básicamente Teshi me canonizó una técnica inventada XD También usó lo de "enviar a Albafica al Yomotsu, para que no tenga veneno" que yo había usado para otro fic. Por no mencionar "Kardia y Sasha son cómplices de travesuras" (que creo que había sido mi fumada más grande). Teshi no tiene idea de lo WTF que fue ver cosas que yo había usado puestas en el manga XD Una amiga mía lo llama "la conexión mágica entre fangirls". Así que he tenido mucha suerte con eso, por suerte. Gracias a que las técnicas de Saint Seiya son flexibles, es posible inventar una técnica o un uso de una técnica y que luego esto sea plausible.

En fin, personalmente quedé con ganas de hacer más Mani x Alba (culpo a que estuve escuchando cosas BL con sus actores de voz japoneses XD). Hasta casi terminé haciendo un epílogo en broma. Pero no me peguen, también quiero seguir Irresistible y hacer algo más con Dégel y Kardia, que los extraño.

¡Gracias por acompañarme leyendo, y gracias especiales si dejaron comentario! Un abrazo gigante :3


End file.
